I've Lost Myself
by FanFictioner2014
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu get into a fight, Natsu runs off and abandons their mission. What happens when, as he's blowing off steam in the way only Natsu can, he runs into the dark mage Zeref? Will Fairy Tail ever get their dragon slayer back? And more importantly, will Natsu ever be the same again? Or has he lost himself? Rated M for violence and language
1. The beginning

I've Lost Myself

He had quickly gotten pissed off at his opponent's attempts to escape him. So he summoned a large quantity of his magic and soon the ground exploded as a wall of fire built around them. "Nowhere to run now. So how about you stand still and fight," Natsu growled.

His opponent smashed his fists together, trying to summon his magic. Yet the heat inside the ring made it impossible for him to focus his magic. Soon he could no longer stand and collapsed to his knees from the extreme heat.

"Well then, it's about time this happened," Natsu sneered as he slowly walked towards his opponent. He slowly raised his fists to his mouth, preparing to unleash his Fire Dragon's Roar at close range. "Any last words, Gray?"

"Natsu! Stop! Please! This isn't you! You don't know what you're doing!"

Then a dark voice began to call out from the ring of fire. "Good my slave, show him your wrath. Think of all the insults he has thrown at you over the years. All the things he has done to you. Now finish him without mercy. Then you may finish off the rest of them"

Natsu backhanded Gray, sending him flying across the ring. "Yes, Master Zeref." Then he pulled in a deep breath, feeling that strong burning feeling in his stomach. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Gray's eyes widened as a large blazing torrent of flames burned towards him. There was no way out, nowhere to run. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'I'm so sorry everyone. Erza, Master Makarov, Lucy, Juvia; especially you Juvia; I'm so sorry you guys, but I failed.' He shut his eyes tight as the flames spiraled towards him.

**-Some Time Before-**

In a certain town, in a certain guild, two mages were busy staring at the request board. The first one, a blonde, reached up and pulled down a sheet of paper that read: Can't find my keys! Come clean my house and help me find them! 40,000 Jewels!

"Hey Natsu?! How about this one? It seems really easy and it will cover this months rent!" The blonde said excitedly.

The boy with pink hair, Natsu, turned towards her and sighed with a disappointed look on his face. "Lucy no freaking way. It's too boring. Go help someone find some keys? I'd rather spend the day with Gray"

"Hey I heard that Flame Head!" Gray yelled from across the guildhall.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it stripper boy?" Natsu teased with a smile.

Gray ran over next to them and went to jump on Natsu, just for him to move out-of-the-way causing Gray to land on top of Lucy. "Ahhhhhh," Lucy yelled, "Gray if you're gonna jump on people will you at least put some clothes on first?"

"Say what? Ahhhhh!" Gray looked down and noticed he was wearing only his boxers, then jumped up and ran off to change.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Natsu reached his hand down to help her up, feeling that strange tingle he always felt when she grabbed his hand. Or hugged him. Or when she was just near him. He was beginning to feel that strange tingle more often, but he just shrugged it off. 'Probably just nothing as usual' Natsu thought to himself, 'but could it be, that thing Igneel told me about once? Naw, I'm just being stupid.'

Lucy slowly pulled herself up and said, "Yeah I'm alright. Gray just isn't exactly the softest person in the world." She gripped Natsu's hand tightly, enjoying the feeling of his unnaturally high body heat radiating from his hand. After a few minutes they realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go and turned back towards the job board.

"Hey Lucy what about this one?" Natsu asked pulling down another request.

"'Giant monster attacks town. Please help us. Huge reward'" Lucy read off the paper. "But Natsu, you know I'm not good against fighting giant monsters! That's your thing! Besides, when we get a request like that, it always turns out to be more dangerous than they say it was!"

"Oh come on Lucy have a little fun!" Natsu pleaded.

"But Natsu…" Lucy whined pouting a bit with her special puppy dog face that he always fell for.

"Oh not the face!" Natsu whined, "How about this, we take both jobs? You handle the keys, and I'll handle the monster. And you can keep all the rewards from the keys job, and half the money from the monster job?"

Lucy stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Letting what he had just said sink in, "But, but Natsu, what about you? Don't you need the money?"

"I'll be fine Lucy. Happy and I have our own place, we can fish, hunt and forage in the woods. I just want to make sure you'll be okay first."

Lucy pretended to keep looking at the board so he wouldn't see her blush. 'What is with Natsu today? I mean yeah he's usually nice to me and wants to protect me, but it's almost like he's a different person. It's strange, but I like it to.'

**-Later that day-**

Natsu walked through the forest looking for the pond that Happy was fishing at today. The whole way, all he could think of was Lucy. Normally around her, she was just like anyone else. He would have a detached attitude. But when she was in trouble, he would risk his life to save her. Yet today, he couldn't keep up his normal attitude. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Natsu roared into the sky with enough force to make all the birds fly away.

Natsu turned screaming and punched an old thick tree with a flaming fist. At first it seemed like nothing had happened, then small flames started to spider web over cracks that were left by Natsu's fist. And finally, with a groan, the tree fell over leaving a slightly charred stump behind.

'Could this be?' Natsu thought, 'That strange feeling that Igneel had told me about?'

**-Many Years Ago-**

"_Hey Igneel, can…can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked nervously._

_ "Yes Natsu, what's on your mind boy?" The dragon grunted back._

_ "Well I was in the forest, and I saw these strange creatures. They kind of looked like me, only bigger. And they were, what did you call it, hugging. And the one, I think it was a boy cuz he had a deep voice like you, told the other, a girl I think, that he loved her. So I was wondering, what were they? And what is love?"_

_ The large dragon paused, slightly startled by the boys question. He remained motionless for a while. Then as Natsu went to jump on the dragon thinking he had fallen asleep, Igneel lifted his head and blew smoke out of his nostrils. "They are what you are young one. They are humans. I have purposely sheltered you from them for they would try to take you away from me and your training would be rendered incomplete._

_ "As for the word that the man used, love, it is a word that is widespread throughout the world. Used by nearly all intelligent beings of life. It is a word that is used to express emotions of extreme power and depth little Natsu. When someone loves somebody, such as the love I feel for you, they would fight tooth and nail to defend the one they love. They would give their lives in order for their loved one to live. They would give everything, for that person. Risk it all, out of an idea, a feeling, an emotion called love. That is love, my son"_

**-Present Day-**

"NATSU! WAKE UP NATSU!"

Natsu jolted awake, nearly falling off the stump in the process. Floating in front of him was his blue little Exceed friend, Happy. "Happy, what the hell? Don't be yelling at me when I'm sleeping! I could have fallen!" Natsu scolded.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to scare you!" Happy whined as he sunk to the ground, moping and spewing tears.

"It's alright buddy. I'm sorry I yelled. But hey come on! It's time to get ready for our next job!"

"With Lucy?"

"Of course! Who else?"

And with that, they sprinted through the woods. Dodging around trees draped with layers of hanging moss. Jumping over tree roots snaking their way in and out of the dirt like fingers ready to grab and trip somebody.

'There's no way I love Lucy. I mean sure, there have been multiple times I risked my life to save her. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. And I'm sacrificing a huge amount of money to make sure she can pay her rent and buy food. Sure, I'm also doing it so I can go fight a monster. But that's like an added bonus right? It can't be true. She's my best friend. There's no way I…'

As Natsu continued to struggle with his inner self, he didn't hear Happy yell out, "NATSU WATCH OUT!" until the moment came too late. He ran smack, face first into the giant boulder that forms a part of the boundary between the town of Magnolia and the forest where their cottage lay.

"Natsu, Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked, with concern boiling up in his eyes.

Natsu lay there for a moment, stunned. Then suddenly he leaped to his feet. "Of course I'm okay Happy! I feel great!" Slowly, he let flames build around his fist. Thin at first, but then they slowly thickened and darkened until he had a ball of fire on his hand that would burn a normal human's to a crisp. With a yell, Natsu thrust his fist forward bellowing, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" and smashed the boulder to pebbles.

"Come on Happy! We gotta hurry up and meet up with Lucy!" Natsu yelled, while inside his head he thought, 'maybe if I keep up my normal attitude, she won't suspect anything. Like the way I didn't let go of her hand for a while. Maybe she's starting to think I like her. I can't lose my best friend. Just be my usual self. That should do it.'

And with that, they finally headed down the streets of Magnolia headed towards the train station.

* * *

(A/N) Hello everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail Fan Fiction! So please review and tell me what you think! I will try to upload at least once a week! Thank you for reading and please review :D


	2. Unexpected Guests and the Train to Sake!

**(A/N) Well everyone, I've been working on it all day and I have two extra chapters ready to be posted! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**-Across Town-**

"Oh come on! Why aren't they here yet?" Lucy whined, worried that maybe they decided not to go.

"Calm down Lucy, you know Natsu would never turn down the chance to fight," Erza sighed, taking her sword and using it to cut herself another slice of cake. "Want a piece Wendy?"

"No thank you Erza, I'm not very hungry." Wendy squeaked out.

The armored mage was dressed in her normal traveling clothes: Her armored breastplate with the Fairy Tail insignia stamped on the left side, a cart full of suitcases, and a sword clutched in her hand. The young dragon slayer, however, was dressed in her usual yellow sundress with her hair in pigtails. She still wasn't experienced enough to go on jobs herself so she liked to tag along with Team Natsu once in a while.

"Hey Wendy, why isn't Carla with you?" Lucy asked, trying to distract herself from Natsu. Ever since earlier that day at the job board, her head had been filled with thoughts that were getting tiresome to sort out.

"I guess Gajeel and Pantherlily had a really important job, and they needed her in case they had to fly extra people. Something about hostages maybe or something."

"Oh I see." Lucy mumbled. She tried to keep the conversation going but she just couldn't. She kept getting distracted. 'This morning, when we were looking at the board and he helped me up, that feeling I got when he grabbed my hand. It was so warm. Not the normal warmth from his body heat. The warmth I feel when Natsu was protecting me from an enemy. The feeling I get when he comforts me when I'm hurt. That feeling where it's like I'm the only one that matters to him. Could I, could I be in love with Natsu?' She blushed lightly; glad she was turned away from the others so they wouldn't see her. She had always wondered about Natsu, but then she always saw him as her best friend. Yet after how she felt just holding his hand today…

'No, I'm just being silly. Natsu and I are best friends. That's all, nothing more and nothing less. I just have to hold myself together. But what if he suspects something now? After that long hand hold in the guild, anyone would expect something was up. Well, this is Natsu we're talking about. If I just act the way I normally do around him, everything should be just fine'

"Oooooiiii Lucyyyyyyy," called out a familiar voice. One that made her cheeks flush and goose bumps break out on her skin.

She watched as Natsu and Happy ran toward her, then her jaw dropped as she saw him skid to a stop when he saw Erza and Wendy. "Wha-, wha-, what are they doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed!

"Well, Wendy wanted to come for some experience. And when Erza heard that there was going to be a monster to fight she just had to join in."

"But I don't want her-"

"Do you have a problem with me being here Natsu?" Erza glared at Natsu, her head growing to chibi size as he shrunk back from her.

"N-, n-, no Erza. No problems at all. Glad to have you."

"Good. Now let's get going. The train is about to leave.

And so, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu all boarded the train headed towards Saki Town, the location of the keys job. Then they would be headed off towards the snowy mountain town of Sunōfurēku, the home of the monster. Little did they know, they would find much more than just a monster there, both good and bad.

**-On the Train-**

"So I have a question," Erza asked after everyone had settled in. "Whose idea was it to take a job searching for some guy's keys when there were so many better options? For instance I saw a job about helping out in a bake shop making cakes!" And with that Erza's face lit up in excitement and joy thinking of all the delicious cakes she could make.

"Uhm…it was my idea. I thought it would be a quick and easy job. Plus I wasn't expecting you and Wendy to come along. Sorry if you're going to be bored the whole time." Lucy pouted slightly. She knew that she wasn't the strongest fighter in the group, so she felt bad when ever they wanted to go on more exciting jobs (except in Erza's case where all she wants is to bake cakes) but she was too scared to go. But in the end she always went along, for the same reason…

"UGHHHHHH…" Natsu moaned in the seat next to her. 'Speak of the reason' Lucy thought to herself. Whenever Natsu wanted to go on a fighting job, she was always scared. But she would see the excitement and the fire in his eyes. And she always gave in because she loved seeing that excitement. 'Whenever Natsu does something, he puts his all into it. He is so stubborn and won't give up. But that's what is so amazing about him' Lucy thought to herself.

"UHHHHH make it stop!" Natsu groaned in pain. It was then that Lucy realized she was staring at him blushing softly. "Lu-, Lu-, Lucy…can you put a bag under my head or something please?" Natsu begged.

Lucy reached down and went to grab Natsu's bag, but then Happy pulled it away. "No! He can't have my fish bag!" Happy hissed.

So she went to grab her bag and started to slide it under Natsu's head. "OWWWW!" Natsu yelled, jumping slightly then clutching his stomach regretting the sudden movement. Lucy looked and realized all the buckles and pockets were getting stuck in Natsu's hair and pulling on it.

"Lucy…can I just rest my head on your leg? Please? Just this one time?" Natsu asked on the verge of begging. 'Oh wow, he looks worse than he usually does. Maybe it's because we've been on the train longer than usual.' She softly lifted Natsu's head, amazed at how soft his hair was despite its spiky style, and laid it down softly on her leg. He started to curl up and she felt his unnatural body heat radiating off him, cooling down a bit every time he whimpered in pain and then heating back up.

After watching him a bit, Lucy reached down and began to rub Natsu's stomach, feeling his toned muscles and his warm skin against her hand. Natsu grabbed her hand and at first she thought he was mad. But then, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Please don't stop Lucy. That feels, ugh, so much, better."

Looking back in his onyx eyes, she saw someone so vulnerable. A side of Natsu she hardly ever saw. She nodded at him, blushing slightly, and softly continued to rub his stomach. She watched as Natsu's eyes began to slowly close and he finally fell asleep, the whole time she was still rubbing his stomach. Feeling the warmth of his dragon blooded skin. The hard toned muscle of his abs. 'Good thing I hadn't planned on stopping anyways' She thought to herself.

**-Later in Saké City-**

When they finally arrived in Saké city it was already late at night. After searching around for what felt like hours, they found a hotel that rents rooms to mages. However, there was one slight issue:

"YOU ONLY HAVE TWO ROOMS?!" Lucy yelled at the manager.

"Well, uh, yes ma'am. Right now it is tourist season so I'm honestly surprised that there are any rooms left." The manager replied nervously.

Lucy turned to the rest, "So uhm, I guess the question is, who's sharing a room?"

Happy quickly spoke up, "Maybe you and Natsu should share a room Lucy. He sleeps in your room most of the time anyways!"

"Happy! Shut it!" Lucy hissed at the cat.

Wendy squeaked out, "Well, Erza and I usually share a room back at Fairy Hills. So I think we should stay together since we are used to it."

Lucy flushed nervously at the thought of her and Natsu sharing a room. Not out of embarrassment, after all, everyone already knew that Natsu liked to break into her house and sleep there. Not that she ever locked the window anyways, just in case. She flushed because she was scared. Scared that she might say or do something around Natsu that might let him in on how she was starting to feel about him. When they were at home, she was always asleep by the time he snuck in. But now, here, she was getting nervous about falling asleep in the same room. Possibly even the same bed.

"Hey, Earth to Lucy! You awake over there?" Natsu asked, poking Lucy in the arm.

Lucy snapped back to reality and shook her head, "Huh? Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought."

"Well come on! Let's get to our rooms already! Then we can go eat!"

With that everyone cheered and headed off. Lucy passed Erza and Wendy the key to their room as they headed to theirs. Lucy put the key in the door and as she walked through the doorway, her jaw hit the floor.

Natsu walked in next to Lucy and looked around. There was a neon pink, heart-shaped bed with a purple blanket and pink and purple pillows all over it. In the corner was a hot tub built just big enough for two people, 'Hmmm I wonder which one is warmer. Natsu's body heat or the water?' Lucy thought internally. There was a loveseat in the corner right next to a viewing lacrima that had a pile of romance and romantic comedy movies. And to top it all off, the walls were purple with pink hearts on what seemed like every square inch.

"Eww," Natsu sneered. "What's up with all the pink in here?"

Lucy stared at him in shock. "Do you really not understand Natsu? The heart-shaped bed? The small hot tub? The romantic movies?"

Natsu's grin held for a moment, but slowly started to slip away as understanding dawned on him. The room that the two of them had just booked, was the Honeymoon Suite.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading! One more chapter today will be posted and then I'll see what I can do about releasing the fourth! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review or PM me with any questions or suggestions you may have!


	3. Unannounced Feelings & a Surprise Action

(A/N) Well everyone here is the last chapter to be released today! This one will be a bit longer than the first two! This picks up right where the last one left off!

* * *

They hurriedly set their stuff in the room and headed down towards the dining room where there was a buffet tonight for the beginning of tourist season. As soon as Erza and Wendy saw them, they waved them over to their table. Erza was about to talk when she noticed how flushed both Natsu and Lucy was. "What's wrong you two?"

Happy gave them both a look and said, "Was there a little smoochy smoochy in the hallway?" Happy winked at them both and started making kissy faces in their direction.

Lucy gave Happy a death glare, then stammered out, "Mine and Natsu's room is, the honeymoon suite."

Both Erza and Wendy looked back with shocked looks on their faces. However, those shocked looks quickly began to crack and it wasn't long before they were both laughing like crazy people. "Stop it," Lucy pouted, "That's not funny!"

Erza tried to speak but kept bursting out streams of laughter. When she finally calmed down enough to speak she said, "Lucy face it. You and Natsu have the closest relationship out of anyone in the entire guild. If anyone would be expected to rent a honeymoon suite, it would be the two of you!"

Natsu and Lucy flushed even deeper, both attempting to avoid each other's eyes. Finally Natsu spoke up and said, "Well while you guys sit there and laugh like idiots, I'm gonna go get myself some food!" And with that he stormed off from the table and began to pile up his plate at the buffet.

Lucy grinned as she watched Natsu pile up his plate and she turned to follow. Soon all four of them were enjoying the extensive buffet line. The line had baked turkey, roasted duck, BBQ ribs, mashed potatoes, Mac N' Cheese, it was a food lovers paradise. Foods of almost every culture were there and Natsu tried them all. When he came back to the table, Lucy shrieked and fell out of her chair. Natsu came back with a plate that towered nearly as tall as him. As soon as he sat down he started digging in. "Natsu, there is no way you are going to finish all that food," Lucy said. Her voice filled with concern. "You're going to end up choking trying!"

Natsu just laughed and continued stuffing his face. Lucy grinned slightly and went back to eating. After some time they had all finally had their fill. And the best part, the whole meal was complimentary of the hotel! Happy had flown off in search of a pond he could fish in when he came flying back screaming with excitement. "You guys have to come see this! It's so cool!"

As they all followed Happy, they immediately noticed the reason behind his excitement. The entire garden had been landscaped into a beautiful dance hall. The hedges had been trimmed into various shapes: Monsters, dolphins, dogs, even a dragon! There were beautiful, multicolored lacrima strewn along the bushes and up into the sky (held by levitation magic) that looked like millions of twinkling colorful stars in the sky. The band was playing a slow, beautiful melody and couples were beginning to pair up and head out to the dance floor. The group watched as the people move and spun around the dance floor.

There was the word requip and a flash of light and then Erza was standing next to them in a long elegant royal purple ball gown. "Well don't just stand there guys! Let's go join the party!" Erza said as she strode out to dance floor. It wasn't long before a man walked up to Erza, bowed to her and offered his hand. Erza did a slight curtsy in return and took the man's hand.

"But, but, I'm not dressed for a ball!" Lucy whined.

"Here you are princess!" Virgo suddenly appeared holding a gorgeous rose-colored gown. "If you would like I could help you put it on!" Virgo began pulling at Lucy's clothing trying to pull it off.

"Uhm, no thank you Virgo. I think I can change myself," Lucy stammered, recoiling from the shock.

Virgo pouted, but before she could ask Lucy to punish her, Lucy had closed the gate and returned her to the Celestial Spirit World. "Natsu! I'll be right back okay? Meet me by the staircase okay?"

"Oh fine," Natsu pouted, definitely not excited about going to a dance. They walked back into the hall together then he watched as Lucy ran up the stairs towards their room to get ready.

**-Natsu's POV-**

Natsu was still standing at the bottom of the staircase when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned expecting to see Lucy coming down the steps...and ran headfirst into Loki. "What the hell Loki! What are you doing here?" Natsu yelled jumping to his feet.

"Well, when Virgo said that she gave Lucy a dress to wear for a dance, I opened my own gate to see if she needed some uhm, help, putting it on." Loki said with a wink. "More like take a peek but either way that's not the point. When Lucy noticed me, after slapping me, she asked if I had an extra suit that you could wear. So here!"

Then Loki put his hand on Natsu and began drawing a magic circle. Before Natsu could say anything there was a flash of light and his clothes had been replaced by a suit. It was a golden champagne colored business style suit, yet it was tailored so that it could look casual as well as serious.

"Wow you can do that?" Natsu asked, examining the suit, marveled at how comfortable it felt. And how good he looked.

"When you're the best dressed Celestial Spirit in all of the Spirit World, you learn a few tricks when it comes to getting dressed up."

"So uhm, is this really the only extra suit you have Loki?"

"Well honestly no, I do have a couple more that would probably fit you. But I figured, you might like that color best."

Before Natsu could ask why, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

**-Lucy's POV-**

Lucy had run up to the room, shivering with chills when she remembered that she and Natsu were sharing the Honeymoon Suite. Quickly she threw off her clothes and stepped into the rose colored ball gown. She couldn't explain it, but something about the dress felt right. Then as she was bending down to pull on the dress, she seemed to sense someone behind her. Quickly she turned, grabbing her whip ready to thrash the intruder. "WHO'S THER-, AHHHHH!" Lucy yelled as she turned. For standing behind her, his long hair slightly spiked and wild, with his cocky grin and business suit, stood Loki.

"LOKI! What the hell are you doing in my room! Especially when I'm changing!" Lucy screamed slapping him repeatedly while covering herself.

"Well, I was hanging out with Aries in the Celestial Spirit World, about to go on a date, when I saw Virgo running off with a dress. Once she got back I asked what the dress was for and she said that you were going to be changing into it for a dance. Oh and where's Natsu? He's usually always with you."

"He's downstairs waiting for me. Now leave!"

"Hmmm does he have a suit on? It's impolite to be attending a dance without a suit."

"Well, no I hadn't thought of that. Could you-" Lucy began, but before she could finish her sentence he had left the room. "Hmmm oh well then." Lucy said wondering why he left so soon. She then began fumbling through her keys until she found the one that she was looking for. "Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"

With a flash of light, the Celestial Spirit Cancer had appeared. He twirled his scissors around his fingers, trimming his always in style dark hair as he did. "What can I do for you? -ebi." Cancer said snapping his scissors.

"I'm attending a dance," Lucy said softly, "I want a look that is elegant, yet fun!"

"Right away! -ebi"

**-Jump Forward-**

As Natsu went to ask Loki what he meant by the suit's color, they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As they turned, there came Lucy walking down the stairs. The long rose dress clung perfectly to her body. She had a pair of diamond earrings on that caught the light and sparkled perfectly. Her hair was done in a bun, yet with the sides of her hair hanging down giving it a very casual look with a touch of class. As she came down the stairs, both boys' jaws dropped instantly.

"Do I look that bad?" Lucy asked nervously, noticing the dumbfounded look on their faces. After a few moments Loki regained his composure then turned and slapped Natsu to get his attention.

"Luce, you look, you look, you look so-" Natsu stammered trying to find the words.

Loki pushed Natsu to the side and said, "Lucy you look gorgeous."

Lucy blushed deeply and said, "Oh why thank you Loki." She walked over and stood in between the two men. "Wow you both look really nice." She looked at Loki, then over at Natsu then back at Loki. "So Loki, shouldn't you be headed back to that date you had tonight?"

Loki stared dumbfounded for a moment, then jumped and said, "What date? Oh wait yeah. Well I could always just reschedule. After all, I couldn't possibly allow you to attend a dance alone Lucy. Imagine all the perverts that would attract. I need to be here to escort you and protect you."

Natsu pushed Lucy out of the way, "Excuse me pretty boy, I can protect her just fine. So you go on your date and I'll handle Lucy."

"Oh please Natsu," Loki said rolling his eyes. "You'll spend the whole time at the buffet and trying to pick a fight, while some perv tries to make a move on Lucy.

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Do you wanna fight Calvin Klein?"

"Bring it on Lizard Boy!"

The two boys were so close their faces were nearly touching. Natsu's skin had begun to burn so hot that steam was rising off his skin and small sparks and flames danced across his body. Loki was beginning to glow as he began to release his magic and light slowly filled the room. Before long the room was unbearably bright and stiflingly hot. But before the first punch could be thrown, Lucy stepped in between. "Both of you stop it right now!" Lucy yelled. "How about I go with both of you that way you both can protect me."

Natsu glared at Loki for a moment, but finally bowed his head in submission, "Deal."

Loki smiled softly, reached his hand out to Natsu and said, "Deal." Natsu begrudgingly took Loki's hand and shook it. As soon as Lucy wasn't looking, Loki began to squeeze Natsu's hand until he began to hear cracking in Natsu's knuckles. Then Natsu slowly heated his body temperature up until Loki's hand began to burn. They stayed like this for a moment until Lucy turned to look. Then they jumped and made it look as if nothing had happened. As they all walked out to the garden, Natsu tried to get next to Lucy. However before he could, Loki bumped him out of the way and wrapped his arm around Lucy's lower waist. 'A little too low on her waist' Natsu thought to himself as he watched Loki's hand drift closer and closer to a place that if he saw Loki touching, there was no promises there would be much of Loki left, even if he was a spirit.

When they got back out into the garden, Erza had already moved on to her next dance partner. Wendy was talking to the young son of a couple that was dancing together, and Happy was dive bombing the sushi table. Natsu decided to go join Happy over by the buffet while keeping a very close eye on Loki. "Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked nervously.

"Yeah Happy why wouldn't I be?" Natsu asked, slowly eating while watching Loki dance with Lucy. Spinning her around the dance floor. Keeping his eyes on her face when she was looking. Then on her bountiful assets when she wasn't.

"Uhm, maybe cuz almost all the food is gone, you almost bit into a plate, and your body heat is so high the table is starting to catch fire."

"Say wha-" Natsu turned and saw a small ball of fire was building up on the table. He quickly scooped it up before the table fully set fire. He molded it into a small ball and took careful aim at Loki. However right before he could throw it, they turned and it was Lucy in his sights. Then they turned again and Loki dropped him a small wink as they continued to turn. 'This is impossible. I'm never gonna be able to get him' Natsu thought, as he extinguished the fireball with his bare hand. Just as Natsu decided to give up and leave, he felt a hand on his shoulders.

Natsu turned to find Lucy standing behind him, smiling at him with her bright, infectious smile. "Loki went back to the Spirit World Natsu. It turns out that his date was with the Celestial Spirit King's daughter. And he is one spirit, that I'm pretty sure you don't want to let down."

Natsu was rendered speechless, struck by both her beauty and the realization that Loki was finally gone. Finally he managed to stutter out, "M-, M-, May I ha-, have this dance, Lucy?" He held out his hand to her and she took it blushing slightly. Then it wasn't long before they began to spin and turn around the dance floor. 'Wow, how did I not know she was such an amazing dancer?' Natsu thought to himself.

Soon, a warm feeling began to spread through him. Which was strange, because he was used to making others feel warm. He looked into Lucy's eyes, seeing them sparkle from all the Lacrima in the sky. He blushed lightly when he saw her huge, gorgeous smile that he looked forward to seeing every day. Standing there, his hand in hers, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was a shot of adrenaline unlike anything he had ever felt before. As Natsu continued to lose himself in Lucy's eyes, a sudden realization came to him, 'I am in love, with Lucy Heartfilia.'

Lucy noticed the way Natsu was looking at her and began to blush deeply. It was a good thing that they were spinning so much he couldn't tell. He had his mouth slightly open in his "I have no idea what's going on and I hope I don't screw up" way that she found so adorable. All of a sudden, she had the overwhelming urge to press her lips against and see if his lips are as warm as the rest of his body. And in those moments, she realized, she was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy I-"

"Natsu I-"

They both giggled as they interrupted each other. They then proceeded to argue over who would speak first. Then finally Natsu gave up and decided he would be the first to speak. "Well Lucy, you see, I uh…." Natsu stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Lucy I uhm...I think I ate too much and I need to go lie down!" Natsu flashed her his trademark grin and then ran off. As soon as he was out of Lucy's sight, he collapsed against a wall in shame. 'I'm a fucking Dragon Slayer!' He thought to himself. 'Why is this so hard for me? I can take down monsters! I've fought Gildarts and Erza! Yet I can't tell Lucy how I feel about her?' He pounded his head against the wall then finally got up and skulked off to the bedroom.

Out in the garden, Lucy sank down in a chair. Soon, Erza and Wendy came over. Lucy struggled to pull herself together and stop the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes. As they came over, she looked at them with her usual bright smile and shining eyes. "Hey guys! Have you been having fun?" She asked cheerfully, trying to stop her voice from shaking. Deep down inside, she was crushed. She had thought Natsu was going to ask her to be his girl. But in the end, she didn't even know if Natsu felt that way about her. She had gotten her hopes up, without having any idea of what he might say.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy? Are you in there girl?" Erza asked shaking her hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Erza!" Lucy said, her voice seeming distant. "I must have zoned out."

"It's fine. Turns out none of these guys around here can handle me. Although I did meet one guy who said he was a baker and-" Then Erza went off, talking about all the different desserts the man could make.

Lucy turned and looked at Wendy. "So what about you? I saw you talking to that boy over there. Any sparks?"

Wendy blushed a bit and said, "Well he was really nice. And he was an excellent dancer. I don't know, he seemed a little freaked out when I told him a dragon raised me. But after a bit, he thought it was really cool. Did you meet anyone interesting Lucy?"

Lucy frowned a bit, thinking about Natsu and how much she wished he would come back. "Not really," Lucy sighed. "But it's getting late and we still, well I still, have a job to get done tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight.

"Goodnight Lucy!"

Lucy stood outside of the door to hers and Natsu's room. She was nervous about going inside. She had checked all over inside the hotel and she hadn't seen Natsu anywhere. She wanted to see him because he had looked sick, or was it more like worry on his face? She couldn't tell, but something had definitely been wrong with him. But at the same time, she didn't want to see him at all. She had been planning on telling him how she felt, and then she felt sure that he was going to the same. But he didn't. All he said was that he felt like puking. She sighed and slowly opened the door, then gasped when she saw what was inside.

Back home in Magnolia, Natsu would always sleep next to her in her bed. However, on the bed was a note in the Dragon Slayer's neat, flame-like, handwriting; "Lucy, you go ahead and have the bed, it's a pretty small bed and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable" It read. Her heart swelled when she read it. The bed was small, that was true, but it was still close to the size of her bed back home, maybe just slightly smaller. She looked over, and on the love seat near the viewing lacrima, his body slightly hanging off because of how big he was.

She walked over to shake him awake but he wouldn't stir. The only movement he made was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Hesitantly, she bent down and kissed his cheek, relishing in the feel of his warm skin on her lips. Then she placed her arms under his back and tried to lift him, but he wouldn't freaking budge! "Damn," Lucy whined, "He doesn't even look that heavy!"

After several more failed attempts to lift him, she settled for giving him another kiss on the cheek and then lying down on the bed. She lay there, trying to sleep. But she couldn't stop rolling around. She sat up and stared at Natsu, noticing how when he exhaled, tiny sparks flew out of his mouth and then drifted down into his hair making it sparkle slightly. Lucy threw a couple of pillows down next to the couch and wrapped the blanket around her as she walked over. She sat down and prepared to lie down when all of a sudden, Natsu rolled over. She froze, thinking he had woken up, then he let out a small sigh and muttered something she couldn't hear as he kept on sleeping. She noticed that with how his scarf had bundled up under his head, they were directly on the same level. He continued to exhale small sparks, some of them flying into her face tickling her skin slightly with their warmth, when a strong feeling suddenly overtook her. She leaned forward, and before she could chicken out, she lightly kissed Natsu on the lips before lying down and letting sleep over take her. Little did she know Natsu had been awake the entire time. He smiled, then looked down at her and fell asleep staring at her.

* * *

Lucy kissed Natsu thinking he was asleep when he was awake the entire time! And a small rivalry between Loki and Natsu! Next chapter begins the search for the keys and soon we get into the real plot! Are you fired up yet? Please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have!


	4. The Key Search Begins

**(A/N) Well everyone here comes Chapter Four! Thank you to all of you who have read so far! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**-That Morning-**

When morning came, Natsu slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he did was look down at the floor, and there was Lucy asleep next to him still. He smiled softly and got up, petting Happy as he did. He walked onto the balcony to stare out at the morning. They had a long day ahead of them: they had to go to the client's house and help him clean house and find his keys. Then they had a long day's ride ahead of them to the rest stop that came before Sunōfurēku town. Just the idea of having to sit in the cart for hours made him want to barf. Then his thoughts quickly shifted to Lucy and last night. His dragon hearing had allowed him to hear her as soon as she came into the room. However he was still so embarrassed about not telling her how he felt that he hadn't sat up and just pretended to sleep. Then she had lied down on the floor next to him, not wanting to sleep in the bed without him. Then, she had kissed him. His mind raced wondering what it all meant. 'No sense dwelling on it; just gonna drive myself crazy. Let's just get going already' he thought to himself as he went back inside.

When he came back inside, the first thing he noticed was that Lucy was no longer on the floor next to the couch. Then he heard the sound of rushing water and felt the sticky moisture of steam in the air. 'Should've known the first thing she would do is take a shower' He thought to himself. Then Natsu stood in the room, debating for a moment on leaving to grab breakfast or staying and waiting for Lucy. He soon decided to just sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Lucy. Soon, a few minutes turned into almost half an hour and Natsu had grown bored of making the candles light and extinguish with his magic. 'Damn Luce, how long does it take you to clean yourself?'

He had just started to lie down on the bed when his dragon hearing picked up the faintest clicking sound; the sound of a latch leaving a doorway. He jumped up excited that Lucy was finally done. He jumped up to run to her when all of a sudden-.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL NATSU?!" Lucy screamed.

"What Luce? What's wrong?"

"Well when I got up you weren't in the room so I had thought you went down to breakfast. That's why I didn't bring the towel into the bathroom with me! I left it on the bed!"

That was when it finally hit Natsu. Lucy was standing in front of him naked. "WHAT THE HELL LUCY! STOP STANDING THERE AND COVER YOURSELF ALREADY! YOU PERVERT"

"PERVERT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S STILL STANDING THERE LOOKING! YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"

He quickly pulled off his vest and wrapped it around her then pulled off his scarf and tried to cover her some more. Then he walked over to the bed and grabbed the towel it turned out he had been lying on and threw it to her. Finally he hopped onto the couch and threw a pillow over his head so he couldn't peek.

Lucy sighed blushing slightly, 'A gentleman as always in his own special way.' She thought to herself. She pulled off Natsu's vest and scarf; still slightly startled he had taken it off. He never took it off, no matter what. She shook her head and began drying off. Once she began drying off her hair, she noticed something. Her whole body, and the towel, smelled like Natsu. She had never really noticed his smell before, but now that it was all she could smell, it really struck her. It was, unsurprisingly, a warm smell; but far more than just that. There was a slight scent of charcoal; like a stick that had been burned all the way to ash. And the warm scent of cinnamon. And part of the scent, could only be described as the smell of heat. There were no other words for it. After deeply breathing in the scent, she quickly got dressed then grabbed Natsu by his spiky pink hair. "Come on hot head, let's go get some breakfast," She said smiling. He shot back his big goofy grin and they were off.

**-Later On-**

The day started off with only a slight hitch, that hitch being they were no longer allowed back in that hotel. The weirdest part is no one knew exactly what happened. Lucy felt a strange brushing feeling then all of a sudden Natsu had sent a guy flying through the wall with a pissed look in his eyes. Everyone asked yet he wouldn't explain what happened. So they finally gave up and headed off to the clients house.

They arrived at the gates of a huge mansion. "Dang no wonder he can't find his keys," Lucy said gasping at the size of the house. "If I lost my keys I would never find them there."

"Well let's get to work!" Natsu said popping his knuckles as he walked towards the gate. All of a sudden Erza grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Remember Natsu, this is a searching mission. Not a 'destroy everything you see until we find what we're looking for' mission." Erza said squeezing his neck.

"Aye sir!" Natsu choked out gasping for air as Erza finally let him go.

"Good now let's go."

As they arrived at the gate it slowly swung open and they entered. They walked along a winding path that led up to the large mansion, flanked on both sides by beautiful emerald green grass that looked like it had just been recently cut. When they finally made it to the door Lucy walked up and knocked. Soon an elderly man with graying hair opened the door. "Hello there young ones. How may I help you?"

Lucy spoke up and said, "We're Fairy Tail wizards. We came about the job request to help look for some keys. Are you Mr. Gowan?"

"No young lady I am his butler Hidan. I shall let the master know you are here." Then there was a flash of light and Capricorn appeared beside them all.

"You're a butler? Really? I just happen to be the personal butler for the Heartfilia family!"

"Capricorn! Now is not the time!"

So they entered the main parlor while Hidan went to fetch Mr. Gowan. A few moments later he came back with a tired look on his face as if he hadn't slept in days. "Please ignore the mess, I have been so desperate to find these keys and I've been tearing the house apart searching for them!"

They looked around and noticed everything. All the turned over bookshelves, the tables that had been flipped and thrown, and all the chairs and other furniture that lay in piles around the room.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is so important about these keys?" Lucy asked.

"Well I am a Celestial Spirit mage and I lost my Spirit Keys! None of them are particularly powerful; I just have a few as pets and a few as friends. So I've been awfully lonely trying to find my keys so I can see my friends again."

Lucy grabbed a key from her ring and said, "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" In a flash of light, a pink haired girl in a French maid outfit appeared standing in front of all of them.

"Yes Princess? Did I do something wrong? Is it time for punishment?" Virgo questioned bending over.

"NO VIRGO! No punishment." Lucy screamed! "We need your help cleaning up this house to find this man's keys. Can you help us?"

"Of course Princess!"

"Requip!" With a flash of light Erza appeared next to all of them in a maid's outfit.

"What do you think you're doing Erza?" Virgo asked.

"Just getting into the cleaning spirit of course." Erza replied grinning.

"Oh no, no, no," Virgo scolded. "There is only enough room in this house for one French Maid."

"Then bring it on spirit girl!" Erza taunted.

Erza held out her hand and a bladed feather duster appeared in her hand. As Virgo swung her chains at Erza she easily batted them away with her sword, feather duster thingy. As Erza went to attack, Virgo quickly burrowed underground avoiding it. This soon continued throughout the house. Erza and Virgo would trade blows back and forth, some landing hits and others just missing and going through the walls.

"Come on you French Bitch!" Erza screamed. "I'll show you not to mess with the Fairy Queen!" Erza Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and sent sword after sword flying after Virgo.

"And you think you can step up to a Celestial Spirit? I can't die! Bring it!" Virgo yelled back as she sent sword after sword flying into the walls. Soon the entire house was filled with the sounds of smashing plaster as the walls broke apart from the cracks formed in the fight.

"Anything yet Virgin? I mean Virgo?" Erza taunted.

"Nope not yet you flaming slut. I mean flaming warrior!"

"Slut?! I have loved only one man! And he still has yet to kiss me let alone touch me! It's on now!"

The battle intensified as Erza requipped from armor to armor. One second swords would be flying from her Heaven's Wheel armor and next thing there would be flames from her Flame Empress armor, followed up by a tsunami of water from her Sea Empress armor.

Every strike she tried however, would be quickly dodged by Virgo with either her chains or her drilling through the walls and floors. It wasn't long before the house began to shake from the weakening of the structure and the force of the battle. 'No!' Lucy thought to herself. 'This is going to come out of my reward money!'

"Virgo enough!" Lucy yelled. "You're destroying the house!" And with that, Lucy closed Virgo's gate and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Lucy! What were you thinking? We were doing that on purpose! By crashing through the house we could check the rooms faster!" Erza screamed.

"Oh yeah? Check the house by destroying it until we have to lose our money to fix it? Brilliant plan Erza." Lucy said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What was that Blondie? Do you want to know what happens to people that question my plans?"

Erza glared at Lucy and threw a punch at her full force. Just before it made contact though, Natsu grabbed it absorbing the blow with his hand. "Wow Erza, you must be losing your touch. I haven't felt a punch that weak since we were kids." Natsu taunted.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza flung another punch straight at Natsu's head, but he grabbed her fist again and slowly twisted her arm.

"Now Erza, we can continue this all day, or we can stop arguing and just find the keys." Natsu said in a calm yet dangerous voice.

Erza stared at Natsu and just nodded unable to speak. As he walked away she looked at Lucy and whispered, "Natsu has never stood up to me like that. Ever. Not for anyone or anything. Lucy, I think Natsu really cares about you. Or he would never stand up to me like that."

Lucy considered it for a moment before shrugging it off. "Don't be ridiculous Erza. He's my best friend. We're best friends. There is no way I love Natsu."

"Uhm I said he loves you. Not the other way around."

Lucy blushed deeply, her whole face going dark red. "I just meant uhm, I guess, I, uhm, I just got confused was all!"

Erza giggled softly. "Okay Lucy, let's just get back to work. I'm sorry about attacking you." With that Erza and Lucy went separate ways, Erza lightly laughing to herself. 'You may not want to admit it Lucy,' She thought to herself. 'But I can read it all over your face. And I could tell by Natsu's reaction as well. You two love each other. Just stop trying to hide your feelings. It only causes problems.' She would later come to regret that thought. Because she never imagined just how bad things would become.

* * *

**(A/N) You know how it goes! Leave a review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will end the key search and then things start getting really good! Get ready everyone :)**


End file.
